<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A cup of coffee and feelings by NoLongerSleepy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755974">A cup of coffee and feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLongerSleepy/pseuds/NoLongerSleepy'>NoLongerSleepy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLongerSleepy/pseuds/NoLongerSleepy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Itaru is staying up late for work, and someone brings him a cup of coffee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Tsukioka Tsumugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A cup of coffee and feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I want a clone, so he can take a bath for me," Itaru muttered with a sigh. "Or do all these work for me. Why is magic not real? I want a potion."</p><p>A tall stack of folders was taking up the space on Itaru's desk, where his gaming console was supposed to be. He wore his usual ponytail when he plays his games, but tonight he was holding his mouse to finish work, and not to play games until 4 o'clock in the morning.</p><p>"My boss really loves pushing work to me just because I always escape from company parties," he muttered to himself as the clackity-clack noise of his keyboard filled the dark room. "I can't even ask for help with senpai since he's out on a business trip."</p><p>After a while, he stretched his arms and stood up, feeling sleepy after working for so long. He was about to open the door when someone knocked. The face he saw was someone he didn't expect to see at that hour.</p><p>"Tsumugi? Do you need something from me?" he asked as soon as he saw him. "No. I'm here to bring you some coffee, Itaru-kun. I heard you have work piling up."</p><p>Slowly opening the door, he let him in after turning the lights on. "Ooh, pog. I was just about to get some. You saved me some energy. Thanks."</p><p>Entering the room with coffee in hand, Tsumugi followed Itaru to the couch, and put the coffee on the table. "Don't mention it. Do you still have a lot to do?"</p><p>Itaru's smile turned into a grimace as he motioned to his desk filled with paperworks. "Looks like I won't be able to game tonight," he answered with a deep sigh.</p><p>"You really do love gaming, Itaru-kun. I think it's adorable how you look like you're having so much fun while playing," Tsumugi said with a gentle smile, filled with fondness in his eyes. The tips of Itaru's ears became red, and he tried to look away. "You mean the way you look so cute when reading a new script?"</p><p>"C-Cute? Me?" Tsumugi immediately shook his head in disagreement. His eyes widened and his cheeks became flushed, but his lips couldn't stop curving upwards. "I think I look serious when reading a new script, <em>not</em> cute, Itaru-kun."</p><p>A soft chuckle escaped from Itaru's mouth and he grinned at him. "That's not what I see, Tsumugi." </p><p>Finally smiling, Tsumugi motioned to Itaru's gaming console, and said something that made his heart skip a beat.</p><p>
  <em>"We both have things we're passionate about, that's why we understand each other better than others. I think it's... destiny?"</em>
</p><p>Thump. Thump.</p><p>"Hehe, or somethi—"</p><p>Tsumugi looked back at Itaru, but didn't expect Itaru's surprised face, where his cheeks were completely red, and his eyes were shining like millions of stars were inside of his pink orbs. </p><p>He was trying to hide the smile forming in his lips, but to no avail. Itaru's lips rose to a smile he didn't know he was able to make, and Tsumugi was absolutely smitten by it.</p><p>'<em>I made him smile like that,'</em> Tsumugi thought.</p><p><em>'What the hell, my heart is beating so loudly. Did Tsumugi just triggered a romantic flag on my route?'</em> Itaru thought to himself.</p><p>
  <em>'I... want him to smile like that because of me. I want to make him smile.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Tsumugi... I think I've liked him for a long time. No way, I feel like a dense harem anime character.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I'll make him happy. I want to make him happy myself.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Fuck, I'm gay for Tsumugi.'</em>
</p><p>"Itaru-kun—"<br/>"Tsumugi—"</p><p>A soft chuckle was heard in the room as they kept interrupting each other, their eyes communicating what their lips can't seem to put into words. </p><p>"Thank you for the coffee, Tsumugi."</p><p>"I'll... come here again. Is that... okay?"</p><p>"Yeah. Come any time you want."</p><p>
  <em>'I like you.'</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Trice! Thank you again! This is the only thing I can do to try and repay you huhu I hope you like it!! 🥺🥺</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>